In controlled linkage, cable or hydraulic brake systems, the force or pressure source is well known and can be designed to be lightweight by using, for example, a human activated lever, a piston, pneumatic or hydraulic pump. In some state-of-the-art manually operated systems where standard actuators, like hydraulic actuator or valves, are used to modulate the output force, the performance of the system may be limited by the bandwidth of the actuator or valve. One example out of many is in a motorcycle ABS system where the human provides the primary braking force and where a hydraulic system is only used to regulate the force applied at the brake friction points as a function of wheel speed versus body speed. In this example, the wheels often show large speed variation or even completely block due to the fact that the hydraulic actuator does not have enough mechanical bandwidth response to adapt rapidly to the changing conditions or to make fine enough adjustments of braking force. In another example of manually-operated equipment, low bandwidth of standard actuators translates in poor dynamics that can affect the sense of touch, in particular when rigid interfaces or actuators are used.